The Science Of Love
by JustMe133
Summary: Barry knows there's always a scientific way to approach things, but when things begin to become too complicated for science to solve, will he have to listen to his heart more than his brain, especially when it comes to Naldo? SLASH. Baldo. Rated T for safety.
1. Monday

**Another show has sucked me in, and thus another pairing.**

 **No, I do not own the show or any characters used. No copyright intended.**

…

 _ **Monday Afternoon After School**_

 _How strenuous it is to be a scientist_ , Barry thought as he tweaked one of his machines in the RV. He had a strained relationship with his parents, which no one wanted, but he did, and it usually had to do with his science.

Of course, he also had Shelby and Cyd and Shelby's parents and the twins.

And Naldo too.

Barry would always have Naldo, and that thought made him smile. He wasn't good at emotions really, but he knew there was something about his friend that he found pleasant.

When he was without him, it made it harder to focus on science and even when he was with him, it was getting harder and harder to focus.

Barry didn't quite understand, but he knew a way to figure it out.

Science was the answer to everything after all.

So, when Naldo walked into the lab, that big goofy grin on his face, Barry almost forgot what he was thinking.

Why would he feel breathless around Naldo? And why was his heart racing? He must be ill! That was it.

Wasn't it? Of course it was! Shelby got sick often, maybe he could converse with her.

"Renaldo! Please excuse me I must talk to Shelby first before we get started."

Barry brushed past him, a chill shooting through him as they briefly locked eyes.

"Barry..."

"I'll be right back. Please wait. Don't blow anything up!" He called over his shoulder as he ran to the Marcus' house. Shelby was ditzy, but smart. She would know what was up with him.

"Oh… okay…" Naldo said, watching him go before he sighed. Although Naldo would never admit – because Cyd and Shelby were good friends of both his and Barry – he hated having to share his genius with them.

His genius? Where had that come from?

Of course, he often thought of Barry as his, just as he knew Cyd and Shelby thought of each other as _theirs_. It was just a thing, a best friend thing, wasn't it?

Of course it was! Naldo laughed to himself and sat down in the booth of the RV to wait.

Barry would be back before he knew it.

Barry always came back to Naldo before long, and Naldo liked it that way.

…

Shelby just stared at Barry, debating on how to break the news to him.

"I've deduced that I am ill, but I can't comprehend _how_ I got this way. I'm very diligent about my healthcare."

"Uh-huh… tell me your "symptoms" again," Shelby said, making air quotes around the word.

"I feel breathless, my heart has continuous palpations and I feel a tremoring in my hands and knees," Barry said simply, watching the blonde girl, not sure why she had begun to giggle. "What?"

"And this happens…?"

"When I am around Renaldo of course. I suppose I could be allergic to him, but how would that be possible. Perhaps his laundry soap is the culprit! But how…" Barry began to mumble to himself while Shelby continue to laugh.

"Cyd! Come here!

"What?!"

"We've got to help Barry not be stupid!"

"Ooh fun! I'll get my hitting stick!"

"No Cyd, no hitting! This is serious."

"Darn it. I hate when things are serious." Cyd came into the kitchen and sat next to Shelby, waiting. "So?"

"I think Barry's in love."

"WHAT!?" Barry and Cyd both yelled out, making Shelby giggle before she leaned over to whisper into Cyd's ear. Cyd's eyes went wide before she nodded.

"That explains a lot actually," she muttered, staring at Barry.

"I am not _in love_ with anyone, I am seriously ill here and you two are acting like it's nothing short of a disaster!"

"Maybe we should jump to the future and see what happens," Shelby says, ignoring Barry and turning to Cyd. "Say… two weeks?"

"Two weeks should be a good one, but maybe just a couple of days. I bet the feelings are returned."

"I bet so. Science my dear Cyd."

"Science."

"You two are making fun of me, aren't you?" They laughed and grabbed hands, disappearing in a blur of light.

…

 _ **Four Days Later – Friday Morning Before School**_

"Well, you were right," Shelby said, eyes wide and face twisted in shocked wonder. "I can't look away."

"Me neither. It's so…"

"Odd."

"Yeah. But I'm happy for them."

"Me too."

"Still weird to see though."

"We obviously get used to it."

"Oh yeah. I'm ready to annoy these two for the rest of their lives. Don't you think they need to breathe?"

"I don't know anymore. Aren't they uncomfortable?"

"This is going to be burned in my eyes for eternity isn't it?

"Yep."

"Guess we should go tell Barry."

"Back home?"

"Back home."

They grabbed hands and disappeared once again.  
…

 _ **Monday – Two Minutes Earlier**_

"You two are making fun of me, aren't you?" They laughed and smiled at him. "What? What in the galaxy are you two doing, staring at me like that?"

Cyd began to laugh, her face turning blotchy and eyes watering. Shelby was a little more composed as she let out a short laugh and smiled at Barry.

"Barry… you're in love with Naldo."

"Don't be preposterous I think I would know if I was in love with anyone, and certainly not Renaldo."

"Tell that," Cyd started, laughing again, "to your," laughing still, "future self."

"You two jumped? To when? And what did you see?"

"We won't tell you what we saw-"

"Because I don't want to relive that if I can avoid it-"

" _But_ it did confirm what I thought," Shelby said, elbowing Cyd off the couch, who was still snorting in laughter. 'You like Naldo."

"How on Earth could I like Renaldo and not know it?"

"You don't seem surprised."

"I'm a scientist," Barry said simply with a shrug. "Anything is possible in the name of science. Romance is the same. "Love" as it is often referred to is just a component of the body's cells being attracted to another set of cells. There's a theory that people who are overly attached – like you and Cyd and me and Renaldo for example – were supposedly made from the same set of atoms that had been created by the Big Bang. This in itself is a theory of course, so I figured that is what made me happy with Renaldo close, but I was going to run some tests for that theory as well."

"Barry, you can't _learn_ about love. You feel it. And what you feel is that you. Like. Naldo."

"Shelby, dear Shelby, I don't know what you saw whenever you jumped, but I cannot possibly like Renaldo. It is just pure science. Our cells are similar in the same fashion that yours and Cyd's are."

"Barry, you're being stupid."

"How dare you!"

"You know I'm right!"

"Barry, think of it like this," Cyd said, sitting up from where she had still been laughing on the floor, face much more serious than it had ever been.. "It's this simple. Would you like Naldo to be anywhere else right now except sitting in that RV, waiting for you to come back?"

"Or would you rather he be with someone, doing something else?"

"Something that you didn't know about?"

"With someone else?"

"Someone who wasn't you."

"And maybe they were hugging, talking-"

"Working on science without you-"

"STOP IT!" Barry stood up, feeling his face grow hot. He hated to think of Naldo anywhere but in that RV, with him. His hands began to shake again and his chest hurt. He stared at the two girls, who both looked surprised. Of course they would be, because Barry never let his emotions get the best of him. Emotions were for silly people and he enjoyed seeing his friends express them because as a scientist, it was just easier if he didn't.

But now he had, and the thought of Naldo with anyone else, like the way they had described, had hurt him in a way he didn't want to recognize. It was like the pain he got when he found out about the girls getting the power of time travel, or how he had missed meeting his idol when he was younger. It was the pain of missing something that isn't really yours but you want it to be. He still stood there, waiting for something to make sense.

Nothing did. His brain was gone, running off in thoughts of Naldo. He tried to think of it in a scientific way – like what would Naldo look like if he was with anyone else, but all Barry could see was the way Naldo's face lit up when he saw him in the hallway, or how he was always there when Barry wanted him, or how when Naldo needed him he would be there.

But did that mean…. What if….

"Oh." Barry sunk back down into his seat, watching them. "What did you two see?"

"Don't worry about that. It'll happen in due time."

"But what if…"

"What is it Barry?"

"I like Renaldo."

"Yep."

"Trust us that much is true."

"Does he…"

"Yeah Barry, he does."

"He probably doesn't know it yet, but he does."

"I need to process this. Will you please keep Renaldo distracted? Tell him I will see him tomorrow morning so we can go to school as usual. There is no need for him to know about this yet."

"But-"

"Please girls, give me time. That is what you two can do, after all." They looked at each other and nodded.

"I'll go get him out of the RV."

"Thank you."

…

"Where's Barry?"

"He doesn't feel well. So me and Cyd are gonna go hang out at the mall. Come with us. You can get Barry something to make him feel better."

"Well I do like buying him presents."

"I know you do. Come on." Naldo nodded and let himself be pulled from the RV.

"Is he mad at me?"

"What? No of course not."

"He seemed upset about something earlier. I don't want Barry upset."

"I know you don't," Shelby said, giving Naldo a smile. "It'll be okay. Really. He said he'll be better by tomorrow morning and you two can walk to school together, as usual."

"Are you sure he's not mad at me? I don't like when Barry's mad."

"Barry doesn't get mad, that means he'd have to show _emotion_."

"Barry always shows emotion around me. He never thinks he does, but I notice it. Even if no one else does. He's not good with people. But he's good with me."

"He really is isn't he? Of course you do. Now come on, let's get to the mall."

...

 **Okay well, if this is good, let me know and I will gladly post chapter two!**

 **Let the Baldo fans unite!**

 **-JustMe133**


	2. Tuesday

**Oh my gosh hello reader! How are you? Sorry for the long wait (I lost internet for a while) but here is the (hopefully) long awaited second chapter. Enjoy!**

 _ **Tuesday Morning**_

Naldo was whistling as he walked to the RV to meet Barry. He had his backpack – he was so proud to have remembered it this time! – and in his hand was a plain blue gift bag. The bag didn't matter so much as what was _inside_. Naldo had spent hours at the mall with the girls yesterday and had only bought one thing – a new jacket for Barry. He had wanted to buy him something because it would make Barry happy and that made him happy.

Just being with, or even near Barry, made Naldo happy. Then again, Naldo was always happy (he was always with Barry of course). It made him feel warm and safe, which was kind of ridiculous because he often go hurt by helping Barry. But he didn't care.

As long as he was with Barry, he didn't care what happened to him.

He stopped outside of the RV and took a deep breath. He could hear Barry moving around but didn't go in yet. He had to get himself under control as he thought about things. Every time he got near the RV, near _Barry_ , it made his heart race. After a few minutes, he was ready.

Hi genius would love his present. _His genius? Where had that come from again?_

"Barry!" He called out as entered the unlocked RV. He caught Barry slipping his shirt on, and began to feel his face light up. Shaking off the odd feeling seeing a glimpse of Barry's stomach caused him, he grinned. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes indeed Renaldo. I was here all night doing some extensive research, and I am better for it. At least I will be." Barry smiled at Naldo, not quite meeting his eyes though. Naldo wanted to worry about that but didn't right now.

He still had his gift to give!

"What's that?"

"Oh! I got this for you!" Naldo exclaimed, showing the bag into Barry's arms. Barry grimed and opened it, pulling out a new jacket. He always wore jackets – 'layers are the key to science Naldo' he had once said – but he had never seen one like this. It was black, with science designs all over – there were constellations, test tubes, DNA strands, E=MC2, and who knew what else threaded into the fabric.

"Renaldo, I love it!" he said, slipping it on and pushing up the sleeves. "How do I look?"

"Uhh… great," Naldo said, his face heating up again. "I'm glad you like it. Can I hug you now?"

"Renal-" Before he could answer, Renaldo had his arms around him. Naldo felt him stiffen as usual but then he loosened up and slowly but his arms around him and hugged back. Naldo gripped the back of the jacket, and he felt Barry rest his cheek on his head. When had he laid his head on his shoulder?

"…Thank you Naldo," Barry said, his voice getting a little soft, and Naldo grinned as he finally let go. Barry smiled at him before he nodded and grabbed his bag so they could get going.

Naldo had never felt happier.

…

As they walked to school, Naldo was silent, which didn't happen often. Barry was playing with something on his phone, so he didn't quite notice, which gave Naldo time to think. His feelings towards Barry had intensified sometime between the fourth grade and now. He put a name to it much easier now.

He _liked_ Barry.

This thought warmed him, and he very much wanted to tell Barry. But Naldo knew that that could result in him losing him, and he didn't want that.

He knew what he could do though.

He could talk to the girls! They were always in their business anyways, and they always knew what to do.

And having the power to time travel didn't hurt either.

…

 _ **Tuesday – Lunchtime**_

Naldo was humming as he stared at his plate. He had a sandwich and JELLO! It was a good day for him. It got even better when Barry sat next to him and gave him his jello as well. Now he had TWO JELLOS!

Barry was so good to him.

But Naldo had other things on his mind as the girls came up to them to eat with them.

"Cyd! Shelby! I need to talk to you two." He grabbed them and pulled them after him, leaving Barry alone, who just watched them go, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Whoa Naldo, whoa boy, calm down," Cyd said, dragging her feet to stop him. "What's got you all wound up?"

"Yeah you look tighter than a Jack-In-The-Box!" Shelby said, getting looks from the two of them. "Hey that's a real saying I learned it from my grandma. She's pretty hip."

"Anyways Naldo, what's up?"

"I like Barry." He said it so simply, but the two girls weren't really surprised. Barry had to work it all out, but Naldo just accepted it.

"Okay. And…?"

"I want to tell him, but Barry doesn't believe in love, so that complicates things. I want to know if you two can jump and find out what happens? I want to believe Barry and I could be happy, but he's so stubborn. But he does share his jello with me, so there's always a shot!"

"Naldo, just be yourself. If Barry has any sort of feelings for you, it'll come out eventually."

"You're right. Ooh JELLO LEFT UNATTENDED!"

"NALDO NO!"

…

 _ **Tuesday – After School**_

Naldo found himself in the RV after school as Barry worked around him.

"Barry?"

"Yes Renaldo?"

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"I know. But I'm hungry _now_ ," he whined, making Barry roll his eyes as he continued to work.

"And what would you like me to do about it?"

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Aren't you full from all the jello you had at lunch?"

"I can never have enough jello, Barry." Barry barked out a laugh and went to sit across from Naldo, who was seated next to the alien. Naldo just smiled at him before he reached over the table and tugged on the jacket Barry still wore. "I'm glad you like this."

"Of course I like it. Thank you for the gift Renaldo. I needed that." Naldo smiled and finally found Barry would meet his eyes.

"I'm still hungry."

"Very well. I won't be getting any work done with you grumbling in the background. Let's go." Naldo grinned and followed Barry out of the RV.

He might now know it yet, but Barry really did make him happy.

…

 **Okay so the ending was** _ **super**_ **cheesy. I hope it was good though and gave you the same feeling chapter one did! See ya'll next time!**

 **-JustMe133**


	3. Wednesday

**Please note, for the sake of this story, the RV still exists.**

 **Enjoy**

 **...**

 _ **Wednesday Morning**_

Barry woke up in the RV – yes, he had slept there again, which was ridiculous, but he did it often and his parents barely even noticed anymore. He was thinking about Naldo when his eyes fell on the jacket he had gotten him.

The girls had said that, from what they had seen, Naldo liked him back. And the jacket clearly showed compassion, if Barry's readings on that feeling were correct. Goodness, he hadn't had this much trouble with Marcy, why was he having it with Naldo?

Because Naldo was just that – _Naldo_.

He supposed he would have to do something about all of this.

But how did one test _feelings_?

He knew research wouldn't help with this particular feeling, and the girls were always complaining about his robotic tendencies, so perhaps he needed to study them to see how human interaction in the dating sense – that wasn't Marcy, who was almost as robotic as himself – to understand.

Or just 'go with it' as Shelby and Cyd so kindly put it to him all the time.

He would see.

He did have to slight reassurance though that Naldo did apparently like him back, if what the girls say is true, and they didn't often lie to him so he really had no reason to be so concerned, but still.

He would need to make sure everything was precise before he made any drastic errors.

…

 _ **Wednesday Morning with Cyd and Shelby**_

"You know what we should do?"

"Go get breakfast tacos?"

"Ooh I do like breakfast tacos. We can do that too. But no, we should jump to Friday and make sure everything is still on track for the guys."

"Aw, that's such a sweet idea. Why didn't I think of it?"

"Probably too busy talking like your grandma."

"My grandma is one rad lady."

The girls shared a laugh before they slapped hands, disappearing in a blast of light. They stepped away when the light stopped and made their way out to the RV.

"Should we be spying on them again?"

"It's not spying. It's helping friends."

"Feels like spying."

"I know, who cares. Still doing it." Cyd climbed up to peak into the window, her face contorting briefly before she smiled. "They're actually really cute together when they're not being gross or stupid."

"Cyd."

"What? It's true and you know it."

"Get down and let's go back."

"Fine." Cyd jumped down and they grasped hands, flashing back. "Maybe we should tell them that they will end up together."

"Why? It's going to mess things up."

"Is it?"

"Maybe? We shouldn't meddle."

"Fine. Let's go meet them for school."

"Thank you."

…

Barry was talking to Naldo, counting in his mind how many times Naldo smiled at him, or looked him in the eyes, or if he fidgeted as he talked; Barry had read that that was a sign of attraction.

So far, Barry had counted 35 smiles and eye contacts, and 15 fidgets that consisted of his fingers twisting and untwisting, pushing his hair out of his eyes, and rearranging his hat.

Barry thought his odds were good, but he didn't have much time to think about doing anything because suddenly there was a scream and Cyd collided with Naldo, sending him crashing into Barry, who caught him before they fell over.

"Oh wow, sorry guys," Cyd said, pushing her hair out of her face and grinning out them. She stopped though when she saw they were just staring at each other, Naldo in Barry's arms, they're bodies pressed together. Shelby and Cyd stood there amid the awkward-ness, not sure if they should say anything, before Barry's watch beeped, making them step away from each other so he could check it.

"Oh no we're going to be late we have a test this morning." Barry grabbed Naldo's hand and pulled him behind him. "Girls we mustn't dally!" The girls ran after them, the four of them not wanting to be late for school.

Naldo was grinning as he gripped tighter onto Barry's hand, and his smile just grew when he felt Barry's grip tighten too.

Barry, although he really didn't want to be late for the test because he was _Barry_ after all, couldn't help be happy that he was holding Naldo's hand, even if for a minute.

When they arrived at school, Barry noticed that he and Naldo were still holding hands as they went to class, but it was only for a few minutes before they took their seats.

Barry was sure that Cyd had run into them on purpose, but he couldn't complain as he began his exam.

Having Naldo so close before had felt nice, and he knew it would eventually be a regular thing; at least he hoped so.

…

 _ **Wednesday After School**_

Barry and Naldo were in the RV, Barry about to test a new substance on Naldo, when Naldo stood up too quickly and collided with Barry, making him drop the liquid as the two of them collided to the small floor of the RV, Naldo on top of Barry.

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Renaldo. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm great Barry," Naldo said, a big grin on his face as he stared at Barry, who just smiled back. Neither moved for a couple of minutes before Naldo titled his head a bit. Barry could feel his own heart racing and was sure that Naldo's was too. "Barry?"

"Yes Renaldo?"

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, not really."

"Do you want me to move?"

"I would not be opposed to it." Naldo smiled again and was about to get up before he looked at Barry and quickly leaned down. Barry stilled as Naldo got closer before he finally leaned his head up to meet Naldo in a soft, quick kiss before Naldo pulled away.

Naldo stood up, his hands shoved his pockets.

"I should get home. I'll… I'll see you tomorrow Barry," Naldo said, grabbing his bag and leaving the RV. Barry stood up and sat next to the alien, just thinking.

Had things just taken a turn for the worst, or were things going to be better now? He needed the girls to find out for him. He wanted things to be okay for them.

He wanted there to be a 'them'. And he was sure that Naldo wanted that as well.

He just had to talk to the girls and then him as well.

Pulling out his phone, he texted the girls to come to the lab. When they got there, they could tell something was up.

"Barry? What's wrong?" Shelby asked, sitting next to him while Cyd sat across from them. "Did something happen with Naldo?"

"That would be accurate Shelby. We … kissed. Can you two please jump and let me know that everything is still okay for us?"

Cyd shook her head and stood up.

"Barry, Naldo likes you. You like him. You kissed. Big deal. It'll be okay. There's no reason why you should be scared."

"I am not scared."

"You are. Man up and go tell Naldo how you feel!"

"Cyd!" Barry sat there, staring at Cyd before he stood up.

"She's right Shelby. I will have to talk to Renaldo tomorrow."

...

 **So, there's that. I feel like this one kinda sucked. Oh well, hopefully the next one is better.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **-JustMe133**


	4. Thursday

**Better late than never right?**

 **I hope y'all like it.**

…

 _ **Thursday Morning**_

Naldo stood in his room, trying to make sure his hat was on just the right way, when he threw it down in frustration. Naldo didn't usually care about how he looked, or anything for that matter, but today he just felt on edge and flustered.

Of course, you'd be flustered too if you had kissed your best friend and then ran off and hadn't heard anything from him since.

Who wouldn't be?

He belly-flopped onto his bed and sighed.

He couldn't avoid this forever. He had to talk to Barry. He had to see if Barry felt what he felt and stop running in circles.

Although Naldo liked running in circles. It made him dizzy, which made him hungry, so he could eat more.

But that's beside the point!

Naldo stood up and, fixing his hat one more time, let for Barry's.

Only to turn around and grab his backpack.

He couldn't forget that again!

…

As Naldo approached the RV, he stopped to take a deep breath.

Barry had kissed him back, hadn't he?

He didn't really have any reason to be nervous, did he?

Of course he did! What if a jello monster came out and attacked him, and he never got to tell Barry how he feels?

Or what if the girls jumped and someone erased him from existence?! He could never convince everyone he was a real person again!

"Whatcha doing Naldo?" He screamed and whipped around to find the two girls watching him, Cyd munching on a (hopefully real) apple.

"I'm waiting for Barry," Naldo said, his smile in place as usual.

"Does he know you're here?"

"…Noooo… You two know what happened."

"We know everything Naldo."

" _Everything."_

"Even how much cheese makes up the moon?!"

"Okay, not _everything_ everything."

"Aw man. I'll never learn that answer."

"Anyways, Naldo, about you and Barry…."

"Oh right. I'm waiting for Barry." The girls sighed before Cyd moved to knock on the RV door.

"BARRY NALDO'S HERE GET YOUR BRAINY BUTT OUT HERE BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND KICK IT!"

"Cyd?"

"What? It's the Cyd approach to helping."

"I know but you could've at least waited for a reply. That's rude."

"Fine next time I'll wait."

"Thank you." The door to the RV opened, and Barry stepped out, wearing the jacket that Naldo had bought him only days before. He ignored Cyd and Shelby and walked up to Naldo, grabbing him by the wrist to pull him into the RV.

"Girls, will you please excuse us, I need to converse with Renaldo alone for a moment. Thank you." The girls' watched opened mouth as Naldo was yanked into the RV, and the door closed behind them.

"Woah, when did Barry learn so much emotion?"

"When Naldo rewired him."

Naldo stood there awkwardly in the RV, his smile plastered on his face as he twisted his backpack in his hands. Barry stood in front of him, watching him with his arms across his chest.

Naldo had never seen his genius so upset.

"Barry-"

"Renaldo…. Naldo. Obviously there is something going on and I am not sure how to proceed." Naldo watched him, silent for once as he waited for Barry to continue. Barry sighed but nodded. "Okay, Renaldo. Naldo. What do you…. How…. Ughhhhh." Barry groaned and flopped down by the alien. "I want…. I don't…."

"Barry? Can I say something?"

"Of course Renaldo. What is it?"

Naldo moved to go sit next to him before he took a deep breath.

"What's my favorite thing on the planet?"

"Jello. Food in general. Your shirts. Your hats. I can keep going."

"Right. What are your favorite things on the planet?"

"Science. This RV. The jacket you gave me."

"And when you think of those things, how do you feel?"

"…Happy I guess. You know I'm not good at emotions."

"I know. You know how when you find a really good experiment and you've perfected it to the point that you wanna reveal it to the world?"

"Yeah."

"That's… how I feel about you."

Barry sat there for a moment, staring at Naldo in shock. Naldo smiled that Naldo smile of his before Barry nodded.

"That's how I feel about you too." Naldo grinned again before he stood up. "We're gonna be late."

"SCHOOL!" Barry grabbed Naldo's hand and pulled him out of the RV, hurrying him along so they wouldn't be late, the girls running after them yelling to know what happened.

…

 _ **Thursday Afternoon – Lunch**_

Barry was sitting at their lunch table when Naldo joined him, sitting close to him so their legs were touching. They grinned at each other before they started to eat, Barry giving Naldo his jello as usual.

"Hey Barry?"

"Yes Naldo?'

"If we like both like each other…" Naldo said, eating a huge bite of jello before continuing, "Then shouldn't we do something about it?"

"Like what?"

"I wouldn't mind kissing again," Naldo said simply, taking another huge bite of jello. Barry just stared at him before he looked around them. He saw many students holding hands, or touching in some way, but he did notice that there were no guy-guy couples among them.

He frowned and went back to eating.

"You don't want to?"

"It's not that…. Let's talk more when we get home. Okay?"

"Home?"

"To the RV." Naldo smiled and nodded.

"Home."

…

 _ **After School**_

Barry and Naldo walked home together, and when Naldo decided to reach for Barry's hand, he was happy to see the genius didn't pull away from him. Instead, he squeezed Naldo's hand and the two of them continued their walk.

"Barry?"

"Yes Renaldo?"

"Are we….dating?"

Barry was silent as they made their way into the RV and were sitting next to each other. Only then did he spoke.

"If you would like to be… then yes, we're dating."

"Wow, my boyfriend the scientist. Can you make me into a gnome?"

"No Renaldo."

"Aw man."

"Why would you want to be a gnome?"

"Because they're tiny and have beards."

"Of course." Naldo smiled and reached over to kiss Barry, who sat there in shock before kissing him back.

"Okay, this can work. But about school-"

"Don't worry," Naldo said, smiling at him again before he laid his head on Barry's shoulder, "I know there's no other couples like us at school. I don't care about that." Barry rested his head on Naldo's and they just sat there.

Together.

…

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-JM133**


	5. Friday

**Well this is gonna be a short chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading my story till here!**

… **.**

 _ **Friday Morning**_

"I wonder if the guys ever figured their crap out."

"I bet they did."

"We can go spy on them and find out?"

"Cyd."

"What? We've already done it like two or three times."

"Still-"

"You know you want to."

"I kinda do."

"Let's go!"

…

 _ **With Barry and Naldo**_

Barry woke up first, Naldo spread out on top of him, drooling on his chest.

The two of them had stayed in the RV all night, pulling out an old rolled up sleeping bag that Barry used occasionally when he stayed there overnight working on an experiment. How the two of them ever managed to squeeze into that thing he would never understand.

Still, having Naldo on top of him wasn't quite as an uncomfortable position as he thought it would be. Except for the drool on his shirt. Good thing he kept extra clothes in the RV.

"Renaldo, wake up."

"Noooo," Naldo moaned, wiggling so he was pushing more onto Barry.

"Renaldo, we have to go to school."

"I will only wake up if you give me more kisses," he mumbled, his eyes still closed. Barry rolled his own and shifted some, hoping to knock Naldo off. Instead, he clung to him, mumbling something about kisses again.

"Fine, but you have to open your eyes."

"Yay!" Naldo leaned up a bit and smiled at Barry, who just smirked before leaning up to meet him in a quick kiss before he pulled away.

"You were awake the whole time?"

"Who cares, I just want kisses."

Barry rolled his eyes and let Naldo kiss him some more, the two of them just lying on the floor of the RV. Barry wasn't sure how long they were there, until he heard a knock on the door.

"DON'T YOU NEED TO BREATHE?!" One voice cried out, banging on the door.

"Cyd! Sorry guys! But seriously, you'll be late to school!"

Naldo gave Barry one more kiss before he rolled off of him and stood up and moved to a filing cabinet in the back of the RV to pull out clean shirts for the both of them.

"COME ON YOU TWO IF I BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR AND FIND YOU TWO NAKED I'M BEATING BOTH YOUR BUTTS!"

"Why would we be naked?" Naldo asked as he slipped on a new shirt and tossed one to Barry, who was sitting up now.

"She's insinuating…. Nothing Naldo. Nothing."

Naldo just smiled.

…

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**

 **-JM133**


End file.
